Lot of Darkness
by MannieT
Summary: "You are the good..And I need a little good in my use without it,there's an awful lot of darkness." And it literally was like that. He couldn't exist in a world without her. But... WHAT IF one day that's exactly what happens? Damon wakes up and she's gone. If she's actually ever existed. Now, has she?


**Lot of Darkness**

"You are the best influence on me" his fingers trailed a trembling path down her cheek, while she seemed mesmerized by the deepness of his words.

That tiny sentence could contain their whole story,ever since the beginning.

She had made him the better man.

"I need you" his beg came out in a whisper, so indigent her gaze couldn't keep up being locked in his.

"You are the good..And I need a little good in my without it,there's an awful lot of darkness."

And it literally was like that.

Elena had been his light, the heart to the body that without it would result dead.

He couldn't exist in a world without her.

.

He woke up to the sounds of moans and kisses.

Even if his bedroom was on the complete opposite aisle of the masion to Stefan's, in the silence he could still hear it all.

Every caress, every breath.

It all reminded him of Elena.

It all sounded like Elena.

.

Damon stopped suddenly, shutting down his train of loud thoughts.

This _was_ Elena.

In a split second he flung himself on the opposite side of the house,right behind his brother's door.

What he heard made his blood run cold in his veins.

.

"Stefan.." her voice moaned, in the middle of the blissfull pleasure. "Oh God.."

That was enough.

Damon kicked the door open, throwing himself inside the room and catching the only two people in the world he cared about in the midst of the betrayal.

Elena's body was straddling Stefan's, her wavy hair gathered on one shoulder. Her body bitten and covered in sweat.

There really weren't adjectives to describe what went through the eldest Salvatore's mind.

Drained.

He was drained of thoughts. Of emotions.

.

Stefan talked first "What the hell, Damon?"

"You bastard!" Damon shouted,throwing his brother off of his woman on the opposite wall to the bed.

The younger Salvatore was caught off guard, and it took longer than needed to get back up again.

Just in time to gain a kick on his face and fall back down again.

The room went messy with broken furniture and groans, none of the two men willing to stop.

Untill…

"Enough! The two of you!"

Her voice came out unexpectedly calm and authoritarian, the right combination to make the two contestants show some restrain and pause the struggle.

Damon couldn't face her.

He gave Elena his back, his shoulders panting frantically from the strain of the fight.

The man kept his gaze low when he talked.

"You are a betraying bitch. Go to hell, Elena."

With one last breath he added "And never come back."

.

.

His curse left his mouth along with a spit on Stefan.

She stopped her breathing for a couple of seconds.

.

"Wait. _Who is_ Elena?"

.

Then silence.

That silence before the destroying, blasting storm.

Damon felt his knuckles crock under the inhuman pressure he put into.

Stefan held himself back because he knew his brother. He could read the signs.

He was about to _explode_.

.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Damon flung on the woman, smashing her against the bedpost, hard enough to make her whimper in pain.

She tried to talk, but his strong hand squeezed her neck so tight it that it would have shattered with any further pressure.

Her doe eyes widened with dread and hurt.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINKING I'M A FUCKING FOOL,_ELENA_! I AM DONE WITH BOTH OF YOU"

His screams were loud. The louder they were, the less chance there would have been to take his rage out on the pressure of his hands.

"Katherine!" Stefan shouted, throwing a wooden stake on Damon's leg so to gain his reaction.

.

In a swift movement, the woman had the upper hand on the eldest Salvatore,snapping his neck and quieting him for a good while.

.

.

.

.

It was the worst feeling,the deat- cheated bender.

Damon fluttered his eyes open in a quick movement. His dark lashes were soaked with tears he unconsciously must had been crying.

Or it was just the fucking humid ground he'd been passed out onto.

Gazing around, he realized he had been locked in the Salvatore's cellar.

He then heard his betraying obnoxious voice.

.

"How're you feeling?" Stefan asked behind the well locked steel door.

A bottle of water was thrown to him with a dull thud .

"Where's her?" he asked, deflecting the question,struggling to stand up.

.

In a swift movement Damon found himself pinned against the wall, unable to respond with proper violence because his body had been weakened with vervain.

"Damon! Listen to me!" Stefan grabbed urgently his face trying to gather his attention. "Now you're going to tell me who the hell is Elena."


End file.
